memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Burkholder
Scott Burkholder is an actor who played Commander Hilliard in the seventh season episode and the Takret Rellus Tagrim in the second season episode . For the episode "The Catwalk", Burkholder filmed his scenes between Friday and Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and 18. His costume jacket from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Burkholder has started his acting career in the early 1980s when he appeared in the short comedy Ringers (1982), episodes of The Equalizer (1985, with Robert Lansing, George Hearn, and Casey Biggs), Ohara (1987, with Madge Sinclair, Ed Lauter, and Mark Moses), and Matlock (1987, with Conrad Hurtt), and the television drama Cracked Up (1987, with Raphael Sbarge). Further acting work includes guest roles in episodes of Freddy's Nightmares (1988, with Vinny Argiro and Cynthia Gouw), Hardball (1989, with Bruce McGill), Hunter (1990, with Charles Hallahan, Breon Gorman, Megan Butler, and directed by Winrich Kolbe), Roseanne (1991), Seinfeld (1992, with Jason Alexander), L.A. Law (1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, and Carolyn McCormick), Return to Lonesome Dove (1993, with Jeff O'Haco), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993, with Teri Hatcher, Tracy Scoggins, K Callan, Richard Fancy, and Tony Jay), The Commish (1994, with Kaj-Erik Eriksen and Mark Moses), Chicago Hope (1995, with Richard Gilbert-Hill and directed by Lou Antonio), Something Wilder (1995, with Gregory Itzin), The Client (1995, with Susan Diol, John P. Connolly, Timothy Carhart, Concetta Tomei, John DeMita, Cully Fredricksen, and Catherine MacNeal), and JAG (1996, with Robert Curtis Brown and Harry Hutchinson). Burkholder appeared in the war drama War Party (1988, with Jerry Hardin, William Frankfather, and Cameron Thor), the television drama Police Story: Gladiator School (1988, directed by James Darren and with Jophery C. Brown, Ray Buktenica, Buddy Joe Hooker, Tommy J. Huff, Tricia O'Neil, and Ray Reinhardt) and Police Story: Monster Manor (1988, with Brian McNamara, Clayton Rohner, Claudia Christian, Lori Petty, Mike Genovese, and Erich Anderson), the television drama The Karen Carpenter Story (1989, with Louise Fletcher and Josh Cruze), the television thriller So Proudly We Hail (1990, with Tony Plana, David Soul, Richard Riehle, Raphael Sbarge, Paul Collins, Spencer Garrett, and Marjean Holden), the science fiction horror film Steel and Lace (1991, with Bruce Davison, Nick Tate, David L. Lander, and John DeMita), the drama The Rapture (1991, with Darwyn Carson, Carole Davis, Kimberly Cullum, Denney Pierce, Henry Kingi, Sr., and Kane Hodder), the horror sequel House IV (1992, with Ned Romero, Annie O'Donnell, Steve Vinovich, and Kane Hodder), the television crime comedy Jumpin' Joe (1992, with Caroline Kava), the action thriller Live Wire (1992, with Ben Cross, Tony Plana, Clement von Franckenstein, Mark Phelan, Amanda Foreman, and Mimi Cozzens), the thriller Play Nice (1992, with Ed O'Ross, Bruce McGill, and Ron Canada), the television drama Class of '61 (1993, with Len Cariou, Penny Johnson, and Stephen Root), the television movie Midnight Runaround (1994, with Christopher McDonald, Ed O'Ross, John Fleck, Tom McCleister, Leon Russom, Tim de Zarn, Jack R. Orend, Dick Miller, and Mel Winkler), the television movie Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics (1994, with Heidi Swedberg), the sport drama Cobb (1994, with William Utay, George Wilbur, and Tom Todoroff), the television thriller Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (1995, with Glenn Morshower, Paul Eiding, Stephen Rappaport, Cindy Katz, and Ben Slack), the drama Across the Moon (1995, with Michael McKean and Jack Kehler), the thriller Crimson Tide (1995, with Earl Billings and Scott Grimes), the television drama If Looks Could Kill (1996, with Brad Dourif, Erich Anderson, Lee Arenberg, Todd Bryant, and Amanda Carlin), and the comedy The Birdcage (1996, with Tim Kelleher, Ann Cusack, David Sage, Herschel Sparber, Jim Jansen, Mike Starr, and Al Rodrigo). Burkholder also appeared in the sport drama Sunset Park (1996, with Camille Saviola, John Vargas, Michael Mack, and Trula M. Marcus), the comedy Edie & Pen (1996, with Chris Sarandon, Michael McKean, Louise Fletcher, and Charles Lucia), the television drama Suddenly (1996, with Kirstie Alley and Manny Perry), the comedy My Fellow Americans (1996, with Jack Kehler, Jeff Yagher, Tom Wright, Bobby Bass, Jimmy Nickerson, Ann Cusack, and Tory Christopher), the horror thriller Nightwatch (1997, with Brad Dourif, Erich Anderson, and Larry Cedar), the action thriller Con Air (1997, with Colm Meaney, Carl Ciarfalio, Earl Billings, Mark Ginther, and Eddie Perez), the drama Primary Colors (1998, with Brian Markinson, John Vargas, and Henry Woronicz), the comedy There's No Fish Food in Heaven (1998), the drama Anywhere But Here (1999, with Faran Tahir, Stephanie Niznik, and Jay Harrington), the drama Body Shots (1999, with Wendy Schenker), the television movie Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000, written by J. Michael Straczynski and with Steven Culp, Duncan Regehr, Daniel Dae Kim, Henri Lubatti, J. Patrick McCormack, and Richard Anthony Crenna), the action thriller Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000, with Michael Owen, Steve Danton, Tim de Zarn, Brad William Henke, and Brian McNamara), the thriller Swordfish (2001, with Rudolf Martin, Zach Grenier, Chic Daniel, Dana Hee, Denney Pierce, Joey Box, Tim Storms, Mark Riccardi, and Rusty McClennon), the crime comedy Bandits (2001, with Peggy Miley, Richard Riehle, John Harrington Bland, Bill Blair, and Darryl Stewart), and the science fiction film Impostor (2001, with Golden Brooks, Brian Brophy, Rosalind Chao, Clarence Williams III, Tracey Walter, and Maury Sterling). He also guest starred in episodes of Total Security (1997, with Tony PLana, Kristin Bauer, and Wendy Schenker), NYPD Blue (1997, with Gordon Clapp, Don Stark, Willie Garson, and Michael Buchman Silver), The Pretender (1997, with Mike Starr), The X-Files (1997, produced by Kim Manners), Brooklyn South (1998, with Titus Welliver and Richard Riehle), Profiler (2000, with Gregory Itzin and directed by Anson Williams), and The Guardian (2001, with Raphael Sbarge, Bennet Guillory, and Daphne Ashbrook). More recent acting credits include guest roles in ER (2002, with Lily Mariye, Ruth Williamson, Mark Chaet, Laura Putney, Eric Morgan Stuart, and Time Winters), Six Feet Under (2004, with James Cromwell, Joanna Cassidy, Jeff Yagher, Matt Malloy, and J.G. Hertzler), and NYPD Blue (2004, with Gordon Clapp, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Jude Ciccolella, Mark Chaet, and Michael Durrell), the television drama Little John (2002, with Wayne Thomas Yorke), and the comedy Love for Rent (2005, with Andy Milder and Mitchell Ryan) on which he worked with his son . External link * es:Scott Burkholder nl:Scott Burkholder de:Scott Burkholder Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers